Is This The Day
by Aangster
Summary: Years have passed since the evens of Digimon Tamers. Henry and Takato have feelings for the other but will they have the courage to tell each other? -Content warning- Contains mature content.
1. Chapter 1

A few years has passed since Takato and Henry have saved the world with the help of Rika, Jeri, the Digimon, and everyone else involved. Some time had passed after those events that Takato and Henry still remain close almost like brothers since that event that occurred as their lives are about to change but the question remains is how will everyone take to the outcome of it. Since that time unknowing to Takato let alone Henry s family that he s been trying the dating scene for a little while with other guys his age to even a little older than he is but each relationship that he got involved in seemed to end in heartbreak. Henry wondered if there is anyone out there that could accept him for who he is and treat him the way he should during the relationship. There have been times he thought about trying to hook up with his best friend, Takato Matsuki and is nervous about asking him with the fact that Jeri seemed to like him in some way but unaware that Takato is unsure of who he hasn t discovered himself in that way, just yet.

As of late when Henry thinks about his best friend he feels his heart race thinking about the idea of the two of them together, even the thoughts go through his mind like If I asked him to be my boyfriend, how would he react? to Will he hate me for the rest of my life and not talk to me again for being gay or even attempting to ask him out? While he had those thoughts going through his mind, Takato has been enjoying the time outside of school while helping his parents out at their bakery. During one of his breaks Takato goes to his room thinking about what went on a few years ago and about Henry, while he thought mostly of Henry but as he does he wonders about himself if these feelings he has for him are true. At the same time he wondered if this is who he is, especially with Christmas coming up in the next four weeks, One thought that keeps running through Takato s mind is What if these feelings for Henry are true and if so, what will my parents say about their only son being gay? Will they kick me out for being this way? as he writes down his thoughts in his journal that he keeps hidden so nobody can easily read it as he kept it to write down these thoughts as for the past few months.

The days go on and school is drawing near for Thanksgiving break for everyone as everything goes on like it usually does for everyone. During that time Takato attempts to watch Henry during class but the moment that Henry looks and catches him, he quickly looks away or even pretend to be listening to the teacher or doing school work. Henry thinks to himself wonder what s wrong with Takato as he s been acting a little strange these past couple of months around me. but Henry quickly shakes it off as coincidence. Lunch comes around as Henry heads to the cafeteria heading through the lunch line grabbing only a salad, breadsticks and some juice as he looks around the cafeteria as he spots Takato all by himself as he heads over there sitting by his friend.

"Hey, Takato." says Henry.

"Oh, hey Henry." replied Takato as he looked up staring at Henry. As Henry sits down by him as Takato tries keeping his composure around his friend.

"Got any big plans for Thanksgiving?" asks Henry with a little curiosity in his voice.

"Other than spending time with my family, not really." says Takato as he tries hiding a slight smile as he wishes he could be open about his feelings right now. As they eat their lunch Takato wants to tell him so much about how he feels but afraid of being rejected or worse being made fun of for feeling that way about another boy.

"What about you, Henry?" as Takato asked nervously.

"Same as you, buddy. Sometimes I thought it d be cool if our families would get together on a holiday sometime but I don t think that ll happen." said Henry as he glances over at Takato trying to keep his cool best way he can. Upon hearing that come out of Henry s mouth Takato perks up a little.

"R-Realy?" replied Takato feeling a little tense hearing that but has a feeling that he thinks that if that happened it would only end like any other time that he s around Henry as friends.

Yeah. Thought about mentioning it to my parents see if they would want to do that. I mean you don t have much family around other than with your cousin you see from time to time. says Henry. Takato feels his heart flutter a little bit and feeling bit of butterflies in his stomach, but as he gets those feelings the bell rings signaling that lunch is done and time to get to the next class as Takato and Henry take their trays to be washed as they continue the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment that school lets out for the day as Takato can t get what Henry had said during lunch wondering if there s a chance of them being together as it raced through his head even on the way home as Thanksgiving is only a couple of days away. Upon arriving home greeting Takato greets his parents as they ask him how his day was and said that everything went alright during school. As Takato heads upstairs to his room, heading to his bed and laying his back looking up at the ceiling smiling like an idiot about those thoughts again. While Takato is lying in bed Henry arrives home, taking off his shoes and jacket as he hangs that up then heading to his room to do his homework to get done now instead of waiting for the last minute before school starts back up again. Finishing it after like an hour, Henry gets up to see if his parents or Susie were home yet figuring that his sister had gone somewhere with one of them as they come walking in after going to town to grab things for dinner.

"Hey mom, dad, and Susie." says Henry.

"Hey son." replies Janyu. "How did school go?"

"It went ok. Nothing too exciting happened." said Henry. "Can I ask you something, dad?"

"Sure." said Janyu.

"I-I kind of told Takato today at lunch maybe having our families hang out one time for a holiday. You know to maybe do something different for a change?" asked Henry.

"I don t see why not. We can talk about it over dinner, how s that sound?" replied Janyu.

"Ok." said Henry smiling slightly as he heads to the couch to see if there s anything worth watching. Flipping through the stations as he tries to find something interesting to watch and when he don t see anything interesting on Henry gets up to grab a DVD from the shelf as he grabs his favorite movie Madagascar. Around halfway through the first movie, dinner is ready as Henry stops it as he heads to the dining room for dinner. During dinner talk of spending a holiday with Takato s family and when would be a good time to do that.

"What do you think about Christmas or New Year over there, dad?" asked Henry.

"Well, we would have to make sure what their plans are first before we can decide fully on it, son." replied Janyu.

"I can call him and find out after dinner." said Henry.

"If they re busy we can always arrange for another time for it". says Janyu.

"Ok, dad." says Henry with a smile on his face, hoping that he can have a chance to spend one of the upcoming holidays with his best friend even if it might happen just this once. After what felt like a eventful dinner, Henry takes a little bit of time before he calls Takato as he picks up watching his movie. After a while Henry gets his cell phone out of his pocket as he looks through his phonebook to find Takato as he calls to see if any of them around as the phone rings as it goes to the third ring thinking that they re out somewhere until someone picks up on the fourth ring as an older guy answers.

"Hello, Matsuki residence." answers the man.

"Hi, Mr. Matsuki. Is Takato around?" asked Henry.

"He is, let me get him for you." replied Takehiro as he hells up the stairs for Takato telling him that Henry s on the phone as he comes down the stairs a little nervous that Henry s on the other end of the phone as he takes the phone.

"H-Hey Henry, what s up?" asked Takato.

"Not a lot. I wanted to call to see if you guys were going to be busy this Christmas or New Year s at all?" asked Henry.

"Not as far as I know just going to be the three of us as usual. I can ask my dad about it, Henry." says Takato as he looks over at his dad. "Dad, Henry wants to know if we re going to be busy on Christmas?"

"Not at all. Why he ask?" asks Takehiro, as Henry hears Takato s dad over the phone.

"Remember when I said something about our families being together one time for a holiday at lunch, Takato?" said Henry.

"Yes, I remember." replied Takato.

"I asked my parents and we talked about it over dinner. Said we could do it as long as you guys weren t going to be busy at all this Christmas or New Year s." said Henry.

"Cool. If my dad says it s ok for you guys to come over you guys can." says Takato.

"Ok. Maybe I ll see you over Thanksgiving break, Takato." says Henry.

"M-Maybe." replied Takato as he s getting that feeling again of butterflies in his stomach as he s slowly realizing he loves hearing Henry s voice over the phone. As he hangs up the phone and starts thinking to himself that if he runs into Henry over break while they re alone maybe he can tell Henry how he feels about him. Thinking that sooner he tells him the better he get take that load off his mind with all that going through his mind with fear of rejection and all. That night as Takato is laying in bed trying to sleep as he tosses and turns with thoughts of Henry going through his 16 year old mind, as he reaches under his pillow taking out a picture of Henry that he had printed out and framed looking at it smiling as he whispers to himself _I wonder if you re think about me the way I think about you. My only wish is to spend the rest of my life with you and only you._ As he puts the picture back under his pillow Takato whispers again, "I love you Henry Wong, with all my heart." as he smiles and kisses Henry goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Now it s the day after Thanksgiving as Takato wakes up at around nine o clock, climbing out of bed heading to the bathroom to do his morning business, then deciding to jump in the shower to help him out like he does every morning after waking up. While in the shower he takes in what has gone on in the past few days but mostly that Christmas this year is going to be a little different than usual as he now seems a little calmer now about everything that he s been feeling maybe feeling the confidence that he s been needing. Knowing this and that it d be want Henry would likely want in someone that is confident about himself but the only thing that s keeping Takato back right now is the thought that Henry could be with someone and he wouldn't know about it. He can t think like that as if he isn't and it could be the only chance he has if he can only see him by himself, as Takato thinks of going to the park after he finishes with his shower. Once that he s done in the shower, stepping out drying himself off as he makes his way back to his room to change into a clean pair of clothes but not without putting on his favorite goggles. As he heads out the door Takato tells his parents he s heading out for a little while and he ll be back to help afterwards. On his way to the park not expecting to run into anyone but Henry when Takato hears a voice coming from behind.

"Where do you think you re going, goggle head?" the voice behind him asks.

"Oh, nothing Rika. Just out for a walk that s all." Takato says with a bit of nervousness in his response.

"Yeah, right. There's something going through that head of yours as usual." says Rika.

"Guess I wanted to take a walk to the park, clear my head for a while that's all." replied Takato.

"The park? You serious? asked Rika.

"Wanted to go to that spot where we would meet up, where I was hiding Guilmon so he would stay out of trouble." said Takato.

"You re really weird, you know that." says Rika

Takato letting out a nervous laugh as he knows that he wasn't always the normal one of the group as he always did have an active imagination growing up knowing that he created a Digimon like Guilmon. While Takato and Rika are having a friendly conversation Henry had been a little busy that morning as he then takes a shower himself as he heads out for a little while as he goes around a corner seeing Takato and Rika. Takato seeing Henry approaching Rika from behind as he s starting to feel a tad nervous seeing him but needing to stay calm to try getting some alone time without Rika around.

"Rika, Takato". says Henry making Rika jump a little in shock.

"How dare you sneak up behind me like that." exclaims Rika as she does a friendly punch on Henry s shoulder as he lets out a laugh placing his hand behind his head smiling.

"Sorry about that, didn't expect to spook you like that." replied Henry. "What you been up to, haven t seen you around much outside of school?"

"Been staying low for a while." said Rika. "There really hasn't been much excitement since with the Digimon around."

Things seem to have been way slow since all that has gone on and felt like things have been a little too normal around but they never let it get to them too much trying to get on their lives best they can. Takato looking at Henry, smiling at his friend then looks at Rika.

"Can I have time with Henry, alone, Rika?" asked Takato.

"What? I m not good enough to say anything with me around goggle head?" replied Rika with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"It s not that, Rika. It s just something a little private that s all." says Takato.

"Fine. I ll leave you two alone and see you guys later." said Rika, as she walks away leaving Henry and Takato alone.

"So what s on your mind, Takato?" said Henry as they start walking.

"It s that I ve been thinking. About you mostly." says Takato trying to find the right words to say in the conversation with Henry.

"We have been friends for quite a few years now. So why you been thinking about me like you have?" as Henry, wondered and wondering if this may be going where he thinks it might be going with this and feeling Takato slip his hand on his as Henry feels a little nervous but a little happy at the same time.

"I think what I m trying to get at is that I started having these feelings towards you in the past few months." said Takato.

"What kind of feelings, Takato?" asks Henry curiously.

"Like wanting to be more than friends kind of feelings. Maybe try being boyfriends but I yet been so afraid to tell you until now." replied Takato as he tries letting go of Henry s hand but Henry doesn t let him as Henry embraces it by fully putting his hand in Takato s interlocking their fingers.

"You don t have to be afraid to tell me anything Takato. Lately, I've been kind of the same with you but always thought you were going to get with Jeri considering how you and her were." said Henry as he starts blushing a little while holding hands with his best friend.

"To be honest with you Henry, I m just good friends with her, that s all. We never had any kind of feelings like that towards each other. I think she knew I really wasn t interested in girls past few years and all." says Takato. "I want to tell you something else, too Henry."

"Sure, what is it?" asks Henry as he looks over at Takato with curiosity in his eyes.

"The most recent school photos, I was able to get it in a bigger size and framed it. In the past few months as I lay in bed I take it out looking at it wondering what you re doing and if you ever thought about me in any other way than friends." said Takato. "Even I kiss it pretending that I m kissing you just before I fall asleep, and I do it again each morning that I wake up. Guess Rika s right, I m weird."

"Aww, Takato". said Henry. "That isn't weird to me at all, I find it rather sweet of you. I know we re best friends and honestly I feel I know you better than anyone I ever tried getting with but my family don t know I had been with other guys."

"Afraid of telling them about it, Henry?" wondered Takato.

"A little." says Henry. "Just not sure how they'd react to it, especially if I do when it s after I ask you something."

"What s that?" asks Takato, as he perks up a little walking hand in hand with Henry, hoping that it s what he thinks it ll be.

"I want to ask. Will you Takato Matsuki, take me to be your boyfriend?" asks Henry nervously hoping that Takato will accept like he thinks. As they stop looking each other in the eyes, Takato smiles while blushing a bright red.

"I'll have to think about it." replied Takato trying to get a joke in on Henry to build up the tension between them.

"I-I thought you wanted to be with me, Takato?" wondered Henry.

"I m kidding, Henry. I accept your invitation to being my boyfriend as it ll mean the world to me to be with you." smiles Takato as he gives Henry his answer as Henry lets out a sigh of relief. Takato leans in to give his boyfriend a kiss on the lips as Henry lets it happen and kisses back holding Takato close to him enjoying the moment with his new boyfriend.

"I want to make a promise that I ll always be yours, now and forever, Henry." says Takato. "And I promise that I ll never want to give you up for anyone else either cause I never want to break your heart."

"Aww." said Henry. "I promise to do the same with you Takato. I feel that you and I were meant to be together even if it had taken me this long to realize it." They continue on their walk and walking through the park together as Henry places his arm around Takato s shoulders holding him close not being afraid to show the love they have for each other. Henry looks at Takato, "I love you, Takato Matsuki."

"I love you more Henry Wong." replied Takato as they share a quick kiss on the lips as they continue their walk in the park enjoying each other s company without much of a care in the world at this point. "And I know I m sorry too if it was the same with me taking as long as it did to come out to you about how I felt about you."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next couple of weeks since Henry had asked Takato to be his boyfriend as they've been a little hesitant to show it between classes let alone during lunch time even though they've always sat at whatever table the other is sitting at. With how busy each of their families have been over the course of those weeks preparing for Christmas and having the get together for it as both Henry and Takato feel that bit of a load had been taken off their shoulders now that they re together as a couple but the real test is when they come out to their families about being together. Trying their hardest to keep their relationship between them for the most part and after the end of the school day and with it being a Friday, Henry had told his parents that he d be walking home with Takato after school and plans of staying over for the night.

As they reach Takato s place they head in, and up to Takato s room to do homework first before doing anything together. While doing homework together from time to time they can t help but look at the other and giggling a little as an attempt to lighten the mood as they do their homework together. Takato stares over at Henry smiling while mouthing I love you so much. to him and Henry smiling mouthing I love you so much more. back at Takato. When they finish doing their homework about an hour after school let out for the weekend Takato stands up and after Henry stands up they share a kiss with each other before heading downstairs together.

"Finished all your homework, you two?" asked Janyu, as he sees Takato and Henry come around the corner.

"Sure have." said Henry and Takato in unison, as Takato looks at his father. "Dad, Henry and I were thinking of going to the movies and probably grab dinner afterwards. Hope that s ok with you and mom."

"It s no problem." says Janyu. "I m sure the two of you need to take a little break with all the things going on with Christmas not that far off. Just take it easy, that s all I ask."

"We will, dad." said Takato, as they head out the door and when they get so far Takato slips his hand in Henry s with his fingers interlocking with Henry s. Along the way to the theater to see what s showing as they re hoping not to run into anyone they know along the way there but mostly seeing them walking hand in hand. Arriving at the movie theater and walking through the doors as they look at the movies trying to decide which one would be perfect for their first date together. Deciding on the new X-Men movie, Apocalypse they get two tickets as Takato tells Henry that it ll be his treat tonight as Takato pays for the tickets then for a bucket of popcorn and a couple of drinks then to where the movie is being shown to find a couple seats for them in the back. After finishing the popcorn and soda Takato tries using the dark back to his advantage a little as he runs his fingers on Henry s leg as he smiles and glances a little over at him as he does while watching the movie.

Henry jumps a bit upon feeling the touch of Takato s fingers on his leg like that as he looks over at Takato blushing as he can feel that he had made the right choice to hook up with his best friend as his boyfriend. At the same time he feels his boyfriend s fingers on his leg as he can t help but feeling his dick getting hard just by Takato s touch. When Takato s fingers reach around his bended knee Henry places his hand in Takato s as Takato leans his head against Henry s.

"I'm not ashamed to say this is the first date I've ever been on." says Takato.

"I know this isn't my first date." replied Henry. "But so far this is the best one at this point because I m with someone that means everything to me."

"I imagined how my first date would go and I say it s going better than I ever could imagine." said Takato. "At least my dream of who I d be with on my first date with had came true and that s all that matters to me."

"I m happy that I've been able to make your dream come true on that, Takato." said Henry. "I wouldn't want it any other way right now with you." As they cuddle near each other throughout the rest of the movie and once it was over they get up exiting the theater as it should be about that time to grab dinner for the two of them as Takato figured that he wouldn't want to go anywhere too fancy with Henry for their first dinner as a couple. Walking around discussing where to eat as Henry tells Takato to surprise him and they come across a Pizza Hut deciding on Pizza for dinner for the two of them. Sitting at their table while waiting on their order to be done when suddenly Rika comes walking in to pick up an order and before she does she glances over seeing Henry and Takato sitting at a table and walks over to their table.

"This is the last place I d expect to see you here goggle head." said Rika. "And with someone else too."

"Uh, Rika, funny seeing you here." says Takato nervously.

"What you two on a date or something?" asks Rika, and Takato tries not letting on about them just yet.

"No, we were out and thought we'd stop here for dinner is all." said Takato as he tries being calm about it.

"Uh-huh." said Rika as she shakes her head, and before she could try talking more her order is ready to be picked up as she grabs it heading out but stares at Henry and Takato before she leaves.

"Think she might know, Henry?" wondered Takato as he looks over at Henry.

"If she does, don t think she d tell anyone about it." says Henry. By that point their order comes out as they eat their dinner together as they don t suspect that Rika had been watching them from outside through the windows as she witnessed them sharing a kiss a little bit after their order arrived at their table. Thinking to herself I knew it. They re together and didn t tell me. Don t know why they wouldn't tell me that they were.

Finishing up their dinner as Takato paid for it as promised, walking home but deciding to go through the park on the way home as they walk hand in hand like usual. Around halfway into the park on one of the sidewalks from behind Rika spots them walking hand in hand.

"I knew it. You two are dating each other." exclaimed Rika as Henry and Takato quickly dropped the hand holding and jumped a little.

"It's not what you think, Rika." said Takato trying to cover it up for now.

"I seen the two of you kiss while you eating." said Rika. "I never known the two of you to kiss each other or hold hands before until now."

"You caught us." says Takato finally breaking the cover. We were hoping that nobody would know about us until we first told our parents on Christmas Day about it.

"I wouldn't tell anyone about it." says Rika. "I'm not a nark so you two are safe about it until then but I never would've thought that you two would end up together."

"Well, it just happened." said Henry. "Takato and I had these feelings for each other but were afraid to tell the other how we felt. Although it was harder for Takato to tell me about it."

"That so sounds like you, goggle head." said Rika followed by a laugh as Henry and Takato feel a little better that she won t tell anyone about them until they come out about it. As the three of them walk beside each other to Takato s house, although Rika tells them that she can t stay and that her mother and grandmother still have to finish up with Christmas stuff.

"You guys enjoy yourselves." said Rika.

"We will." replied Henry as they waved goodbye to the Digimon Queen for now as they know how she knows how to turn up unexpectedly like that as they walk inside.

"You guys have a good time out?" asked Janyu.

"We did." replied Takato. Deciding to take the rest of the evening up in his room with Henry deciding to play some video games taking turns playing Kingdom Hearts. Just as soon as it s time for bed Henry and Takato go to the bathroom to brush their teeth before bed, afterwards they head back to Takato s room as Takato locks the door to be sure nobody walks in on them unexpectedly during the night or in the morning. They crawl in bed together and under the covers. While they do Takato looks over at Henry looking into his eyes smiling as Takato takes his hand running his fingers on Henry s chest.

"Takato?" as Henry looks back at him, blushing as he does.

"Yes, Henry?" wondered Takato.

"You know when you when you were running your fingers on my leg during the movie?" whispers Henry.

"Yeah, I remember." said Takato.

"I been longing for you to touch me like that or in any way." says Henry. "And as I felt your fingers on my leg like that my dick was getting hard just by you doing that."

"Aww, Henry." Takato says softly. "I just got to thinking, I can suck it for you. I mean we are boyfriends now but that d be up to you, love if you re ready to take it that far?" Henry looks at Takato biting his lip a bit as he thinks about it but not taking much thought to it as it s been something he s been wanting to have Takato do to him for a while now ever since he wanted to make Takato his boyfriend.

"I'd love for you to suck it, Takato." says Henry a little excited about having it sucked for the first time. If it makes any difference it ll be the first time anyone had wanted to suck it. Takato goes under the blanket lifting up Henry s shirt deciding to kiss his chest before he sucks Henry s dick, as he does that Henry lets out some light moans. As Takato hears the moans knowing that it s a good sign that he s liking what he s doing to him as he works his way a little to his stomach kissing his stomach a little as Henry moans a little more and eventually starts licking around Henry s belly button. While Henry is experiencing what Takato s doing as he s tilting his head back some with his eyes closed as thoughts are going through Henry s head This feels so good as it feels great that Takato is the one doing it to me.

Eventually Takato makes his way down to Henry s pants as Henry lifts his hips up enough so Takato can take his pants down so far so he can put his dick in his mouth to suck it. Takato starts off with licking Henry s balls, and the moment that Henry feels Takato s tongue on his balls he can t help but to moan more in enjoyment feeling his legs spreading a little. Working up to Henry s dick licking it like a popsicle as Henry takes his hand running his fingers through Takato s hair as he manages to let out a light moan "OH TAKATO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" and by that point Takato puts Henry s dick in his mouth. By then Henry takes his other hand starts gripping the bed sheet some as he s been wanting someone to suck it for so long ever since he discovered about masturbating couple of years ago when he was only fourteen. As Henry tilts his head back a little more closing his eyes tight then starting to feel his body tensing up knowing what s about to happen then starts arching his back feeling his dick explode in Takato s mouth and after he feels all of it come out looking down at Takato panting afterwards. Takato takes Henry s dick out of his mouth as there s a bit of his cum on the side of his mouth as he crawls up and gives Henry a kiss on the lips as Henry gets a small taste of his cum in his mouth.

"Takato, that felt so amazing." Henry whispers to Takato as his boyfriend smiles after being told that.

"Felt good to do that to you." replied Takato. "And your cum tasted so good. Am hoping that yours is the first I ever sucked, Henry." as Henry blushes a bright red hearing that he was his first. Takato lays beside Henry as he pulls him close holding him whispering, If anyone tries hurting you they ll have to go through me, first. as they fall asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

During the next couple of weeks leading up to Christmas as Takato and Henry keep their relationship a secret while the only person that knew about them being together is Rika who made a promise not to say a word until they re ready to come about it. In that time they would try to think over what they ll say to break it to their families not only about them being together but being accepted for who they are is what making them feel just a little nervous about it as they never felt the pressure. Although on the bright side they know that when they finally tell them that a lot will be lifted off of their shoulders and knowing that if they accept them that way that it ll be taking some time for them to adjust to the fact of that. Henry and Takato during the remaining time before Christmas trying to find time to be together alone even if it is only like ten or twenty minutes as long as they have the time to spend some quality time while being there for the other best they can.

The last day of school before Christmas break as this is the one of the last days that they ll be able to see each other lot throughout the day before school picks back up after the New Year. During lunch they decide to walk over to the local grocery store since their grades have been up there all year and permission forms had been signed at the beginning of the school year that as long as their grades were up there that they d be able to go over to the store to grab any lunch if they didn't want to eat lunch at school. As they both grab their lunches and sit at one of the tables in the store to eat as Takato can t help but to look over at Henry smiling with the announcement that they plan on saying in just a few short days is coming sooner than they thought.

"You nervous at all about Friday, Henry?" asked Takato, as Henry tenses up a tad upon hearing Takato s question.

"Nervous? M-Me?" replied Henry. "I ll be honest with you Takato, I m petrified." as there s that sound in his voice. Takato can sense he s about as nervous as he was when he wanted to tell Henry his feelings towards him.

"Just take a deep breath. Try not to think about it too much." said Takato trying to remain as calm as possible with everything that has gone on since around Thanksgiving. Henry takes deep breath to not let it get to him that bad.

"You always seem to know what to say." said Henry. "Kind of like when we went to the digital world and how calm you were except for that one time."

"Yeah." says Takato. "I try not let myself get that way again afterwards. Especially now being with you and want to know that I know I may not be the best boyfriend at times."

"All that matters is that never give up on each other, Takato." says Henry. "That s a promise I ll always keep with you. Takato" looks at Henry smiling as he shakes his head in agreement that he ll be the same way with him in return. Finishing up their lunch as they throw away whatever needs to be thrown away as they head towards the front of the store and able to sneak in a kiss before they walk out while walking hand in hand when they re able to. Upon getting back over to the school to finish up the rest of the school day. At the end of the day Henry is waiting for Takato at his locker knowing that it takes him a couple of minutes or so to get to his locker after his last class since that s one of the only classes they don t have together.

"Hey Henry, what s up?" asks Takato as he approaches his locker giving Henry a smile.

"Forgot to ask you something." said Henry. "What time you guys coming over Thursday?"

"I ll have to check with my parents when I get home." says Takato. "I ll give you a call after I ask them."

"Ok." replied Henry as he smiles as he s able to mouth _I love you to Takato_ as Takato blushed a bright red mouthing back _I love you more_. Takato finishes up with his locker as they then head out the door as they wave to each other as they go their separate ways for now as they ll see each other in a couple of days and being able to be together again at night as neither of them never want to lose this feeling they have with the other. On his way home, takato runs into Rika just before approaching his place, as he wasn t expecting to see her on his way home.

"What brings you near here, Rika?" wondered Takato as he s a little stoked to run into her.

"Well, I...I wanted to give you something." says Rika. "Could say that I got it to show that I support you two even with what I found out about you guys. as Rika hands Takato a gift."

"Thanks, Rika." said Takato. "I don t know what to say." as he takes Rika's gift.

"Just don t expect it too often from me, that s all." said Rika, as Takato has that awkward smile on his face knowing Rika and how she is. As Rika starts walking away she tells Takato have a good Christmas and she ll see him at school after the new year. Takato finally gets to his place and walking in the house as his dad greets him.

"Hey son." says Takehiro. Who s the gift from?

"Just something that Rika gave me as I walked home from school." said Takato. "I don t know what she d got me though yet."

"I think your mother and I will let you open that one before Christmas." says Takehiro

"It s ok, dad." says Takato. "I can wait til Christmas to open it up." not saying that it s marked for both him and Henry as he wouldn't want him to be upset for opening it without him as he just takes it up to his room placing it at the head of his bed on the floor. Deciding to lay on the bed on his back as he takes out the picture of Henry looking at him while he d want to be with him at every possible second but knowing that d be impossible. Just the thought of spending time with Henry whenever or wherever he can is always the next best thing to being around him.

Meanwhile Henry is home helping out trying to get everything ready for Christmas before tomorrow that way everything will be done while having time to get a little rest before the biggest holiday of the year. After a couple of hours of helping out to finish up on things Henry heads to his room for a while getting on his computer to write in his journal which he has been keeping one for about the past couple of years and that he keeps on it as his computer s password protected so nobody can gain access and read anything without him knowing about it. Writing his latest entry while thinking about Takato as he wonders what he s doing right now and can t wait to see him again Thursday when suddenly Janru knocks at Henry s door making him jump a little as he closes out the program he uses for his journal and saving his progress in it as he turns around to see it s his father..

"What can I do for you dad?" asks Henry.

"Takato's on the phone, son." replied Janyu as Henry exits the room and head downstairs to get the phone.

"Hey Takato." says Henry.

"Hey Henry." says Takato. "Told you I d call after I asked my parents about when we ll be over and we should be there around 7pm."

"Ok." said Henry. "That d be fine. I ll let everyone know when to expect you guys over." Before Takato hangs up the phone as quietly as he could to send a kiss over the phone to Henry as he does it in return. That night when Henry and Takato head to bed, they can t help but to think of the other before falling asleep as Takato holds a little stuffed bear close to him under the blanket pretending that it s Henry there with him as he has a smile on his face. Henry on the other hand instead of cuddling with a bear under the blanket with him has another pillow that he holds onto in his sleep wishing that it was Takato instead of another pillow to hold onto at night as he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

It s Christmas Eve and the day that Takato s been waiting for since school had let out for Christmas break while at the same time a little nervous about spending Christmas with not only his best friend but his boyfriend. Unknowingly to his parents as well as Henry s family that they been dating for a month now and that tomorrow is the big day of coming out to them about that. After Takato is up and takes a shower he decides to head out real quick as he tells his parents that he ll be right back, heading to the nearest flower shop to pick out a few flowers that could be gift wrapped in a box for Henry to take with them when they head over later. Heading to the flower shop that Takato knows of as he walks in just a little while before they close until the day after Christmas. Looking around the store as he has heard that Henry is a sucker for Carnations as he found some as he grabs them and asks the lady if there s a chance she can put them in a box and gift wrap them.

Once that he has them he heads home and only about a couple of hours before they head over to spend Christmas with the Wong family. As it gets closer they head out to go over as it takes about a half hour to get there and it s a little past 7pm by the time that they get there they head up to the door as Takato knocks on the door as Susie answers the door.

"Sorry we re a little late." says Takato.

"It s ok." says Susie. "Henry! Angry boy's here." as an awkward face comes on Takato s face as he can t believe that she still calls him that at times even now and Henry comes to the door.

"Come in everyone." says Henry as everyone comes in as they set whatever gifts near the tree as Takato gives Henry a friendly hug but just enough to look like a normal friend hug. Everyone gets acquainted some for the evening talking about how things have been going on and as it got a little later deciding to watch something that was a holiday themed for that time of year. Deciding to watch Trading Places with Eddie Murphy and Dan Akroyd as Henry and Takato sit next to each other on the love seat while the couch and other chairs are taken. Using the time, Takato slips his hand in Henry s as he keeps everyone at the corner of his eye in case anyone looks over to see them holding hands. After the movie is over as Henry s sister Susie had gone to bed along with their mothers during the movie as it s pretty much just them and the fathers staying up to watch the movie. As everyone else gets ready for bed and when Henry and Takato enter Henry s room as Henry closes the door behind them as he goes for a kiss with his adorable boyfriend, Takato Matusuki.

"You and I, forever, Takato." whispers Henry, watching Takato smile at that.

"Always and forever, Henry." replied Takato. Heading to Henry s bed as he crawls in it first as Henry follows wrapping his arm around his boyfriend holding him close.

"Henry?" whispers Takato.

"Yes, babe?" replied Henry.

"You might call me crazy but at night when I m alone in bed. I hold a teddy bear close to me thinking that it s you there with me." said Takato.

"That s not crazy at all." says Henry. "I kind of do the same but with a pillow instead." as they both laugh softly at each other. Falling asleep cuddling close to each other as the night goes on with no problems and the next morning there s a knock on Henry s bedroom door. Henry gets up heading to the door.

"Who is it?" wondered Henry.

"It s me, Susie." said Susie. "You two up yet? Everyone is almost ready and waiting for you guys." Henry walks over to Takato shakes him a little to wake him up as Takato groans a little looking up at Henry s face smiling, glad that he loves having that chance to wake up to such a beautiful face. As Takato gets up heading to the bathroom with Henry that way it won t take so long for everyone to wait for them to head down and once they re done using the bathroom they head down as everyone gathers around the tree to open their gifts. Before anyone has a chance to open anything Henry stands up a little nervous about it.

"Mom, dad." said Henry.

"What is it, son?" asks Janyu.

"I got something to tell not only you two, and Susie." said Henry. "And everyone else."

"Everything ok, Henry?" wondered Janyu.

"Y-Yes." Henry says nervously. "It's that I want to say that Takato and I..." as he can t seem to finish what he wants to say as Takato stands up by Henry placing his hand in Henry s as Henry looks at Takato smiling.

"Takato and I are dating each other." says Henry as he still feels nervous about saying that but calm at the same time holding his boyfriend s hand.

"There s nothing wrong with that Henry." replied Janyu. "Your mother and I want you to know that we ll still love you the same. Regardless what you do or who you re with."

At that time Takato s parents are in shock about their only son not only being gay but with his best friend but Takehiro knows that he accepts his son no matter what.

"Son." says Takehiro. "You sure about this?"

"Yes, father." replied Takato. "Henry s the only one I ever felt this way towards and I want to be with him. If it don t work out then I d be ok but so far he has treated me nice even if we were good friends already."

When Henry and Takato are relieved about that they open their presents, and as they open them up Takato saves the one he got yesterday last, at least before the one that s marked for both of them. Henry opens it up to find that Takato had got some flowers for him as he looks at Takato crying happy tears hugging him close as he does the same in return. Takato grabs the last one with either of their names on it.

Rika handed me this one just before I got home Tuesday. said Takato Not sure what s in it though. as they both open it together and opening the box to find that there was a picture of the two of them when they were on their date that one night after they ate dinner. They had decided to stop at this ice cream shop when they thought was watching them as the employee thought that the shake was just for one of them. Seeing that Rika had framed the picture of them drinking the shake together as they laughed that she was able to capture that moment without them realizing it.


End file.
